Conventionally, a fluorescence life measuring apparatus has been proposed that irradiates a specimen supported in a cell with pulsed excitation light, measures the time waveform of emitted fluorescence caused by the excitation light using a photomultiplier tube or streak camera, and obtains the fluorescence life from the measurement result (for example, see Patent Document 1).